The Boys are Back in Town
by hayj
Summary: "I wouldn't say out of control," Miles smirked filling his glass again. Bass nodded his head, raising his glass in Miles' direction, "I'd say more like a handful." (Uncle/Niece Incest, F/M/M threesome)x-posted at Ao3
1. Chapter 1

**"The Boys are Back in Town"**

It was a Friday night when Miles and Bass rolled back into Willoughby after spending a week in Austin sitting through some of the most mind numbing meetings he'd ever been a part of and that was saying something. It seemed everyone had chosen to forget or wanted to ignore the fact that "The Generals," as they were being called, had run a country before. By themselves. They weren't snot-nosed recruits that needed their hands held. Miles had finally begged off and damn near pleaded with Blanchard to send them home for a few weeks until he had a more solid plan in place after catching a wild-eyed glimmer in Bass' eyes after one too many late night meeting. They had both been pretty quiet the entire way home.

Without even questioning it, they headed straight for Dino's bar, tying their horses off to the side with the rest of them. The night was warm, summer would be upon them soon, and the doors were open letting the music of the live band he had hired that night (ok let's face it, the only band) drift out to the street.

They were greeted warmly by the townsfolk enjoying the music and the free-flowing house brew. Bellying up to the bar Miles signaled to Dino for a bottle and glasses. Wandering through the crowd, they found an empty table a bit further away from the music and closer to the pool tables.

Bass caught Connors attention as he straightened up from making a shot and waved him over. Handing his stick over to the man next to him, Connor joined them, flipping his chair around to straddle it, accepting the drink put in front of him.

"Man am I ever glad to see the two of you," he said draining his glass in one go of it, holding it out for a refill. Bass looked over at Miles, eyes twinkling as he refilled his sons glass.

"Why's that?" Miles drawled leaning back in his chair as he sipped his drink.

"You're niece is out of control, I can't keep up with her," Connor said slamming his glass down on the table in front of him, poking a finger in Charlie's direction. Miles tilted his head back to get a glimpse of her as Bass leaned to the side.

Charlie was dressed to kill tonight in tight jeans, boots and a handkerchief shirt that was only held on by a tie around her neck and one around her back. Bass' eyes shuttered in lust as Miles met his gaze, adjusting in his seat.

"I wouldn't say out of control," Miles smirked filling his glass again. Bass nodded his head, raising his glass in Miles' direction, "I'd say more like a handful."

Conner scoffed shaking his head. "You three are seriously fucked up, you know that, right?"

Charlie was playing pool at one of the other tables and was lining up her shot when she felt a someone grab a handful of her ass. Standing up straight, she turned to find Johnny Ray standing so close she could feel his breath against her skin, as well as a few other things.

And he still hadn't let go of her ass.

With a sigh, Connor stood ready to get involved before it turned into an all-out brawl. Both Miles and Bass reached out grabbing an arm, pushing him back into his seat.

"Connor," Bass said, never taking his eyes from Charlie, "your problem is that you're trying to control Charlie." Miles nodded refilling their glasses before picking his glass and the bottle up off the table. "The secret is to just let her be." He said tilting the bottle in Connors direction as a resounding slap made its way to their ears. Scooting away from the table, Bass pulled Connor back with him as they watched the fight between Johnny Ray and Charlie break out.

"Dammit, Miles!" Dino shouted causing Miles to lift his shoulders in a "Kids, what can you do?" shrug. "This is the second time this week! One more time and she's banned!"

Miles waved indicating that he heard the man as Dino starting yelling and cursing at Charlie and the rest of the combatants that had joined in.

Picking his glass up off the table, Bass turned to the side as Johnny Ray landed squarely on top of their table collapsing it to the floor. Miles raised his glass in salute at the man and drained his glass, perching it on one knee and the bottle on the other.

Charlie came flying through the crowd grabbing Johnny's collar before she realized whose table he landed on. "You're home!" she said brightly, chest heaving from the exertion of the fight, blood trickling from her lip and brow, and her hair in wild disarray.

"I'll be right back," she grunted hauling Johnny up off the floor.

"Take your time, Charlotte, we've got all night." Bass replied mildly.

Charlie smacked her lips at him before throwing Miles a wink, as she planted her boot in Johnny's ass, pushing back into the fray. It was over when she had Johnny on his knees in front of her apologizing for his numerous infractions.

Digging a small satchel of diamonds out of her pocket, she tossed them to Dino who caught them in his outstretched hand, still grumbling about the destruction and chaos as everyone settled down and the band got back to business.

Watching Charlie practically stalk towards the two men, Connor stood. "I'll stay in Miles studio. You guys can have the house." He said to no one in particular as Miles and Bass' attention was thoroughly fixated on Charlie.

Shaking his head, Connor clasped his hand on Bass' shoulder. "Take the house tonight." He said leaning down towards his ear so that he could hear.

Bass gave a quick nod of his head in acknowledgement as Charlie approached them giving Miles a perfectly acceptable public kiss at the corner of his mouth, taking the bottle from his hands as she moved to Bass' side tilting the bottle to her lips as his arm twisted around her hip.

Miles eyes darkened as Bass moved his hand steadily up her side and under her blouse "Heard you kept yourself busy while we were away."

Charlie shrugged in an exact imitation of him. "Had to do something to keep myself entertained while you were away, Uncle Miles," Charlie purred in mischievousness watching his cock strain against his zipper.

He smirked when she unexpectedly jumped, from the pinch Bass gave her nipple. "Charlie," Bass growled at the thought of anyone else touching her while he and Miles were away. They were nothing, if not possessive of this woman that they shared. She leaned over handing the bottle back to Miles meeting his eyes, but addressing her words to Bass with a pout, "I'm afraid that Uncle Miles might have to spank me, Bass."

Charlie bit her already bloody lip, hiding a grin as both men stood, Miles dropping the bottle off at the bar as Bass kept his arm firmly around her waist as they made their way out the door. As they approached their horses, Miles grabbed her hand making sure they were blocked from view. Taking her chin between his finger and thumb he turned her face looking over her injuries. Tilting his head down, he licked his way up the dribble of blood running down the side of her chin to her mouth, their tongues tangling together.

"Charlie," Bass chuckled watching Miles go nearly out of his mind, "You know you shouldn't tease Miles like that."

"Who said I was teasing?" She asked fisting her hand in his jacket pulling him to where she and Miles stood.

"Home, now." He growled practically pushing her on his horse, mounting behind her, Miles right beside them.

a.n. Title and inspiration taken from song of the same title by the group Thin Lizzy. And one small line inspired by JaqofSpades newest story "Pilots of the Storm."


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching the house where he and Connor were living, Bass dismounted, sliding Charlie's body against the front of his as he helped her down. "Go on in with Miles, I'll put the horses up."

"But Bass," Charlie whispered reaching for him.

"We've got all night remember?"

She brought his mouth down to hers, kissing him slowly, twirling her tongue around his.

"Miles is waiting, go on."

Slowly releasing Bass, she took the hand that Miles was holding out letting him guide her into the house.

Bass made quick work of the horses, entering the house through the back door. Kicking his boots off near the door, he started undressing on his way down the hall leaving a trail of clothing in his wake.

Entering the bedroom a few candles had already been lit, so he shoved a chair that they kept for this very purpose over near the end of the bed so that he could bet a better view.

Charlie was holding onto the foot board as Miles aggressively shoved his cock in and out of her. Her ass was an angry red, handprints still visible and even now he had his hands full of it, one thumb jammed in her ass, the other pulling the scrap of lace covering her to the side, her jeans barely pulled down to her knees. As Miles continued to plow into her pussy, Bass slowly stroked himself, watching, eyes half closed, until Miles withdrew, spewing all over her back.

Charlie simultaneously groaned and whimpered, her grip on the bed tightening.

"Charlie!" Bass barked getting her attention, her head turning in his direction, eyes glazed with need. "Get undressed. Now."

As she undressed, Miles sat on the side of the bed, eyes glued to her as he rubbed his balls and stroked his softened cock.

Charlie moved to between Bass' legs, dropping to her knees, her mouth going straight for his dick. He hissed as her teeth scrapped him on the way up, causing him to grab a handful of her hair pulling her head back. "Do you want me to fuck you?'

"Yes, please, Bass." She mewled.

"Then play nice," he growled letting go of her hair to reach down and cup her breasts as she went back to bobbing up and down on his dick.

"Enough," he grunted a few minutes later, getting her attention as she rocked back on her heels. "Stand up and turn around."

Charlie did as she was told and Bass reached out to run his fingers along her opening which was soaked, her curls matted with it. As he slipped a finger in her, she hummed but stayed still waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. Pushing her forward he closed his legs, kicking hers apart as he drew her back towards him. Grasping his cock in one hand and her waist in the other, he guided her to him, both moaning as he slid in balls deep. Shifting his hips forward on the chair so that he could spread his legs and lean back, he held her waist as she began to move. "Anytime you want to join us, Miles."

Miles slide off the bed and took his turn dropping to his knees between Bass and now Charlie's legs. Bracing his hands atop Bass' thighs, he leaned forward sucking Charlie's nipple into his mouth, eliciting a long, loud keening noise from her. He took his time licking and sucking each one with the occasional bite, causing her to cry out followed by a groan from Bass as her pussy clamped down around him. Wrapping his hands through her hair, he plundered her mouth before traveling down her body, running his tongue over and around her clit, her blunt nails digging into his shoulders. As Miles licked and sucked at her pussy, his tongue came into constant contact with the base of Bass' cock, occasionally skimming his balls.

"Goddammit, Miles," Bass muttered as he urged Charlie to move faster. Miles smirked up at the both of them as he locked his lips around Charlie's clit and twisted her nipples. Her orgasm ripped through her body and she threw herself back against Bass, her heels digging into Miles thighs even as she held his mouth firmly to her clit. Bass had no chose but to come inside her as his balls pulled up and he came for what felt like forever as she convulsed around him.

Collapsing against Bass' chest satiated, she stroked Miles face, bringing him close as she lazily licked and kissed all traces of herself off of his face. Kissing her back gently he stroked her jaw before moving away. Charlie turned her head, rubbing her cheek against Bass' hair. He had buried his face into the curve of her neck as he came and as of yet hadn't moved.

"Bass," she murmured.

He raised his head, looking into her eyes. "You're coming with us next time. You and Miles are the only things that are going to keep me sane through all this."

Cupping his cheek Charlie kissed him gently now that the initial need was sated. "You're not that man anymore Bass. Miles and I won't ever let that happen again."

Not having realized that Miles had left the room, Charlie smiled as he approached them, helping her to stand. Using a warm, wet cloth to clean her back and between her thighs, he tossed it at Bass when he finished with her. "Yeah, cause you're crazy if you think Charlie and I are going to fuck around with some psycho dickhead."

Bass snorted as he used the cloth, while Charlie's laughter drifted through the room. She let Miles tug her onto the bed, pulling her back flush with his chest. Bass slid in beside them throwing an arm across both of their waists as he nuzzled Charlie's neck before sliding down to rest his head against her breasts, a thigh tucked between them all and listened as she sighed in contentment her fingers carding through his hair as Miles peppered her neck and shoulder with kisses.

"Love you," she breathed out sleepily into the room, the words wrapping around the three of them as Miles and Bass tightened their hold on each other and her. None of them knew where this war with the Patriots would take them but as far as Bass was concerned as long as they were together they'd make it through to the other side.

_a.n.I'm not sure I'm entirely pleased with this chapter. However that being said, I may be back to revisit this story-line with a one-shot here or there. Prompts are welcome._


	3. Chapter 3

_a.n. Connor seemed awfully comfortable with our favorite threesome. How did that happen?_

_One shot taking place before the events of the first two chapters._

_Happy Friday Folks. Evidently I'm in a mood. *wink*_

**Merciless Fate (Is what we have done)**

Connor rolled his neck on his shoulders as he made his way up the steps and through the front door. He had served his once a month wall duty before stopping by the bar for a few drinks with a few pretty ladies, one of which had been kind enough to take him home for a few hours. It was late and he was ready for bed.

Turning down the hallway towards the bedrooms, he could hear the springs on Monroe's bed squeaking to high heaven. With a shake of his head he continued past the shut door, halting just as he passed it. That wasn't his Dad's voice. That was Miles. He stood listening for another moment, surprised, but not really surprised that his Dad and Miles would be sharing the same woman. Hell maybe they were doing each other. He had just wrapped his hand around the doorknob to his room when a female's voice crying out Bass' name had him spinning on his heel, barging into his father's room.

Standing in the door way with his mouth hanging open, Connor attempted to make sense of what he was seeing, even as Miles held a loaded gun in his direction, a scowl on his face as his attention was ripped away from one of the best climaxes he had ever had, Charlie's pussy still clenching around his cock as Bass, throwing a look over his shoulder thrust a few more times before spilling himself inside of Charlie's tight ass causing her to bury her face in Miles neck sobbing as she began to crash from her high.

"Get out," Bass growled at Connor as he laid an arm over Charlie's body protectively, his back arching towards her as he dug his fingers into her hip, his dick continuing to pulse and jerk.

Holding his hands out in surrender, Connor backed out of the room closing the door behind him. Heading to the kitchen he took a bottle out of a cabinet along with a glass, pouring himself a healthy dose of Monroe's "sipping whiskey."

Miles glared at Bass as he reached behind him laying his gun on the bedside table as they both stroked and petted Charlie down from her high till she was nothing more than a whimpering mass in Miles' arms. Dropping his lips to her shoulder, Bass reached up cupping Miles' cheek. "I'll be back."

Sliding from the bed, he pulled the bedspread up as Miles continued to cuddle with Charlie, stroking her hair.

He sighed with regret watching them. She'd probably be asleep by the time he got back.

Pulling on his jeans, he quietly opened the door, leaving it cracked as he padded barefoot down to the kitchen. Taking another glass from the cabinet he poured from the bottle as Connor tapped his fingers on the table.

"Well, I would say that seeing your cock shoved up Charlie's ass was just wrong, but that was before I saw Miles'dick buried in her pussy.

Bass glared at the back of his son's head. "That was your one free shot. You'd best watch your mouth from here on out." Walking around to the side of the table, Bass pulled out a chair sitting down as he sipped from his glass, his eyes never leaving Connors face.

"Did you hurt her?" Connor asked meeting Bass' eyes.

"No"

"Then why was she crying?"

Bass rubbed a hand over his face before setting his glass on the table, his elbows resting on his knees. "Sometimes a person can become so overwhelmed physically and or emotionally that they need an outlet for it."

Connor chuckled. "Isn't that what an orgasm is for?"

Bass shrugged. "Sometimes it's not enough. If you're emotionally invested with the person your with it can become kinda intense."

"You mean if you're in love with them?"

Bass simply shrugged again, his eyes bouncing over Connors face. "I hope that you respect all of us enough to keep this to yourself. If the town ever found out about her and Miles, we'd have no choice but to leave."

"You mean they'd have no choice to leave."

"We're family, Connor. Where one goes we all go."

"Damn, you really are his boyfriend, aren't you?"

Bass swirled the contents of his glass before downing the rest of it, setting it on the table softly. "I've loved Miles for as long as I can remember, Connor. Sometimes it's sexual, sometimes it's not. But, we both love that woman in there and are lucky enough that she loves us and is willing to accept us as we are." Standing, Bass pushed his chair in. "However, no matter what happens, you're still my son and I love you." Bass said with a nod heading back towards his room.

Shutting the bedroom door behind him, Bass slipped his pants off before climbing into bed scooting up next to Charlie's back as he kissed and stroked her arm.

"Everything, okay?" Miles asked as he lay staring at Bass in the dark.

"It will be," he replied reaching over to squeeze Mile's hip.

"How's Charlie?" he asked running his thumb softly over the tear tracks on her face.

"She's good, was asking for you."

"I'm right here, baby," he whispered in her ear taking most of her weight as he pulled her against his chest, relishing the feel of her skin against his.

Miles lay back against his pillow an arm thrown above his head, watching the two with a sleepy smile. "I'm glad you're here, Bass."


	4. Chapter 4

_Evidently this story wants to be told in reverse. _

_Miles and Charlie welcome Bass into their bed for the first time. (This turned out a bit more hedonistic than emotional as I originally planned, but regardless, I'm still going to hell.) _

_Dedicated to all you closet shippers out there. _

**Feel the Tide Turning**

Bass was pretty sure that something was or had been going on between them. After all, he had once been an expert at reading between Miles' kinks. He hadn't noticed it before or after his own resurrection, the first time it had even hit his radar was when that Patriot had snuck into camp killing Rachel in her tent. After she had been buried, Miles took Charlie by the hand and they disappeared for two solid days.

Bass had been a nervous wreck by the time they had strolled back into camp looking just a bit lighter than when they had left. Like they had somehow spread their grief out between the two of them. He took each of them into his arms thanking God for their return and whispering his love for them in their ear. He didn't see the look they exchanged over his shoulder. However, he did start paying attention after that.

After every battle or skirmish he would hunt high and low never finding them until they turned up separately, feigning innocence of the others location. On more than one occasion he had run into her exiting Miles' tent while straightening her clothes. She'd smile brightly at him, wishing him a good morning as she made sure to touch him in some way or fashion. Either one was impossible to live with if the other was on a mission for more than a few days. Something was going on and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

The next time it happened, they had been taken by surprise in an ambush and Charlie had been injured. Nothing life threatening but Miles had been livid. He hadn't spoken a word as he bandaged her up and they high tailed it back to the main camp, relaying their information to the command staff.

"I'll see you later, Bass." Miles had said as he brushed by him on his way to Charlie's tent afterwards.

Bass lagged behind and watched as a few minutes after he ducked inside, Miles came stalking back out his hand wrapped around Charlie's bicep as he tugged her along in his wake, a full pack in her hand. He trailed along behind them as they left camp, waiting till they made the nearby tree line before following, picking up their trail easily.

He emerged into a clearing where a small cabin stood. Barely more than a shack really. A fire had recently been started from the looks of the smoke coming out of the chimney. Parking himself against a nearby tree he made himself comfortable and sat back to observe. He could hear their raised voices, Miles evidently laying into her about today's events before the entire building shook and then it went eerily silent. Sometime later he heard Charlie crying out Miles' name, Miles own voice calling for her a moment or two later.

_No fucking way_, Bass thought getting to his feet and marching his way to cabin door, waltzing in like he owned the place. His eyes went straight to the bed that lined one wall where Miles had Charlie pressed up against his chest, a long arm and broad hand that nearly covered her back holding her to him, his other hand pointing a gun at the door.

"For fuck's sake, Bass, shut the damn door!" he barked putting the gun down.

"Miles?" Charlie whispered into his neck.

Turning his attention back to Charlie, Miles used his now free hand to run through her hair, nuzzling her neck. Bass turned from shutting the door and admired the side of her breast, the long lines of her back, watching Miles' hand as it smoothed its way down to the curve of her heart-shaped ass as he pulled her down to the bed with him, rolling them over so that his body was covering hers.

She made eye contact with Bass over his shoulder, keeping his gaze which had turned dark with lust as Miles spoke quietly into her ear. Leaning up, he reached down to pull a threadbare blanket up over her. Charlie sought his lips out for a kiss, before laying down and closing her eyes as Miles rolled to a seated position on the side of the bed.

Running a hand through his hair, Miles stood not bothering to cover himself as he walked to the fireplace taking a home-rolled smoke from the mantle, lighting it with a small stick, before stoking the fire up and adding a few more logs. Bass moved closer to the fireplace bracing an arm against it holding out a hand. Silently, Miles slipped the smoke between his fingers leaving Bass to take a long drag from it as he plopped down on the tiny love-seat.

Staring at Charlie's now sleeping form, Bass moved to set next to him, handing the smoke over. Miles put the cigarette back to his lips, dragging the smoke deeply into his lungs. Exhaling a few moments later he looked over at his life-long friend. "Say what you gotta say, Bass."

Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, Bass scraped a hand across his face, "I'm not sure what to say, Miles. I guess I'll start with the obvious. How long has this been going on?"

Miles drug a hand through his hair again. "Since the night of your execution. Couldn't go home knowing what Rachel had done and Charlie had come to me right after. Found her in the shack that you had stayed in." He turned his head to look at the woman in question. "She saved my life that night. And then after we found out you were alive, I told her it couldn't continue. I think I broke something in her that night if her behavior after that was any indication. God, Bass," he breathed out raggedly, "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her."

As Miles flicked the butt of the smoke into the fireplace, Bass leaned over wrapping a cool hand around the back of his neck. "Hey, you didn't lose either of us. We're both right here." The fact that his pseudo death had propelled these two people into each other's arms was not lost on him. Other than Connor they were they only family he had left. He had loved Miles for as long as he remembered and had fallen in love with Charlie on that first long trip from New Vegas to Willoughby.

Miles blinked back a few tears, and gave into the need to lay his head on Bass' shoulder, while Bass ran his fingers soothingly through Miles hair as they watched Charlie sleep. "When Rachel died, it was like losing you all over again. We were both so broken."

"I remember," Bass said quietly as he held his former lover in his arms. "So, this is where the two of you keep disappearing to?"

Miles nodded. "Didn't have an excuse to stop this time, not that I wanted one. There's just something about her, Bass. She makes me feel complete."

For a split second, anger flashed through Bass' veins as he remembered being that person for Miles, but it left as rapidly as it had come. "That's good, Miles. That's real good."

"She knows about us." Miles said using his hand to stroke up and down Bass' thigh.

"Us?" he questioned his breath hitching as Miles raised his head.

"Us." Miles repeated dragging his lips against Bass' before pulling away to stroke his jaw.

Bass swallowed heavily, his balls feeling like they weighed a thousand pounds. "And how does she feel about that?"

"Little minx has wanted to know how long we had to wait before we could bring you to bed with us."

Bass' eyes flew to Charlie's prone form and back to Miles. "She wants me?"

"Almost as much as I do," Miles replied pulling Bass' lips back to his using his tongue to lick and nip until Bass sighed and opened his mouth, letting Miles in.

Miles growled as Bass gave in, pulling him closer as he plundered his mouth, his hand pulling at Bass' shirt until he was able to run his hand up and down his bare abs causing Bass to groan in pleasure.

He withdrew long enough to strip Bass of his jacket and shirt before attacking his mouth again. When Bass broke off to run the flat of his tongue against Miles neck, Miles moaned and whispered in his ear. "You can probably still taste her on me."

Not having to be told twice, Bass slipped from the cushion to the floor positioning himself between Miles spread legs. Nipping his way up Miles' thighs he inhaled deeply as he reached his sex running his tongue up the underside of his cock before taking the entire length in his mouth causing Miles to jerk his hips forward, grasping a handful hair as Bass' head bobbed up and down, his warm mouth sliding slickly over his skin. Touching his chin to get his attention, Miles stopped him before he went over the edge. "You should go to her," he said huskily stroking Bass' cheek.

"Her injury?"

"As long as we don't go crazy she'll be fine."

Standing, Bass made his way to the bed, pulling back the blankets that covered Charlie from his sight. Stripping himself of the rest of his clothing, he climbed on the bed beside her, stroking her arm before bending down to ghost his lips against her neck and up to her mouth.

"Bass?" Charlie asked sleepily as an arm snaked around his neck.

"Yeah, it's me. Is this okay?"

"Miles?" she called out without answering him.

He reached out to grasp her hand, "I'm right here, Kid. Let Bass take care of you."

Charlie sighed with a smile, "That sounds good," she breathed pulling Bass' mouth down to hers, sweeping her tongue inside causing him to groan as his hand grasped her bare breast, thumb and forefinger pinching at her nipple. She arched her back pressing her body into his as his hand continued exploring, running down her body to come back up between her legs, feeling the sticky wetness left over from her earlier lovemaking with Miles.

Trailing his lips down her neck to her breasts, he suckled on each one as his fingers explored her folds aware of Miles sitting at the foot of the bed watching.

Slowly kissing his way down her body, Bass positioned himself between her legs, running his tongue up the sides of her thighs, smiling against her skin as a tremor ran through her body. Burying his face at the junction of her thighs he made an initial lap with his tongue. "God Charlie, I can taste Miles on you," he observed causing both Charlie and Miles to moan. He felt Miles get up off the bed, returning a few seconds later laying on the bed beside them, his hand smoothing itself over his ass. Miles hand disappeared for a moment before reappearing again slipping between his cheeks with ease.

"Lube," Bass choked pulling away from Charlie, a mewl of protest leaving her lips as he turned to Miles.

"Damn near ripped her opened the first time I fucked her ass. Swore I wouldn't touch her again until we had something more than spit to work with. She spent the time we were in Dallas finding someone to make this for us."

"Miles," Charlie whimpered getting his attention, "Please shut up and let the man get back to work."

Leaning over he nipped at her ribs with a chuckle. "You heard the woman, Bass."

With a grin Bass delved back into her center as Miles fingers pressed against his own hole demanding entrance. Sitting up, Miles added more lube to the crack of Bass' ass as he slowly began to finger him. As Charlie's breathing quickened, he added a second finger stroking in and out a few times before pulling out and then pulling Bass away from Charlie causing her to cry out. "Get her on her stomach, Bass" Miles demanded gruffly as Bass attempted to sooth Charlie even as he flipped her over, entering her swiftly from behind.

"Oh, fuck!" she ground out throwing her head back against his shoulder, causing him to bite down on her neck, her shallow panting filling the room. Miles made sure he was lubed up before slowly pressing his tip against his entrance willing him to relax once again. Bass slowed to a stop and at a whispered plea from Charlie, let her flip over to her back, Miles waiting as Bass sheathed himself inside her once again before burying his face in the curve of her neck as Miles wasted no time seating himself thoroughly in his body. Charlie stroked Bass' hair as she and Miles locked gazes, their eyes filled with lust as he began to fuck the man between them, which in turn caused Bass to start fucking her.

"Doesn't he feel good, Bass?" Charlie moaned near his ear. "There's nothing like having Miles' cock shoved up inside you is there?" She asked reaching out to Miles who leaned down to kiss her hand before tightening his grip on Bass' hips.

Grasping her ass in his hands to hold her steady as Miles picked up the rhythm, Bass leaned down to whisper "Is that a challenge?" in her ear, "Because I'm the one that's about to make you see stars." She gasped as he and Miles angled themselves differently letting Bass slip his hand between their bodies, his thumb going to work on her clit as Miles movements became jerky at best.

"Would the two of you hurry the fuck up?" He growled through gritted teeth.

"You heard him, Charlie," Bass crooned "I need you to cum all over my cock so Miles can empty his load inside me."

"Ah, shit," Charlie huffed latching on to his shoulders.

"She likes the dirty talk," Miles grunted as he continued to stroke in and out of Bass.

"Mmm," Bass hummed against her neck, "Come on baby, as soon as you let go Miles is going to fuck me so hard you're going to have cum dripping out of you for a week. We'll make him lick it out of you."

That was enough to push her over the edge, as Miles slammed in and out of him with a hoarse shout and the clenching of Charlie's tight pussy grabbed his cock milking him dry as he buried his hands in her hair.

As he and Miles dropped to opposite sides of her, Charlie pulled them each to her until they were sharing the most intimate kiss he had ever been involved in. "Are you okay?" Charlie asked him stroking his jaw.

"I'm better than okay," he replied kissing the palm of her hand.

Turning to Miles, he held his arms open for her and she slid into them as he wrapped her up into his body. "Love you so much," she whispered into his neck.

"Did you like that?" he asked as he smoothed her back with his hand.

"God, Yes," she answered, "What about you, Miles? Are you okay with this?" she asked peppering his neck and collar-bone with kisses.

"How could I not be?" he asked. "Both of you are all I ever wanted." he reached out to Bass pulling him flush up against Charlie's back as he leaned over and kissed him. "You're my family and families stick together."

Charlie purred in contentment as the hair on Miles chest brushed up against her sensitive nipples as she snuggled down between them. "You need to get some rest," she said tugging on Miles' ear so that he laid beside her.

"You're the one that's injured," Bass murmured running his hand over the thankfully dry bandage.

"Yes, but you promised me that Miles would be eating your cum out of my pussy for a week and I know just how I want that to happen."

Miles snorted he placed a kiss on her forehead. "You have no idea what you just signed up for, Bass."

"I signed up for the two of you. Everyone else can go to hell."

"Oh my god," Charlie mumbled. "Are the two of you always so chatty after sex? Sleep, now." she whined.

Miles and Bass smiled at each other over the top of her hair as she stayed tangled up in Miles' arms, but reached out tugging on Bass to bring him closer.

"Better," she murmured before falling asleep on them.

* * *

><p>a.n. usual disclaimer...<p> 


End file.
